Walk With You
by nolapeep
Summary: Danny rolled onto his side, tucking his arm underneath his head. He grunted in pain, removing an object in his pocket. Danny placed it in front of his face, examining it. It was his dad's ring. Sam's ring. Or, it was for Sam.


"Walk with You" (c) Shibby-One

* * *

Danny's eyes slowly fluttered open. He rolled onto his side, twisting his head to get a glance at his digital clock.

_3:16 PM_

Danny groaned, realizing he missed school. He quietly got out of bed, stumbling towards the door. He poked his head out of doorway, and strained his ears to see if anyone was home.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer, I... Yes, I know... Danny isn't... Yes, Mr. Lanc... Yes, bu... I agree. I agree completely, but it's been... Okay. Okay, I'll tell him... Thank you... Thank... Thank you, Mr. Lancer... Yes, thanks for... Okay. Okay. Okay... Bye.. Buh-bye." Maddie's voice slowed to a stop as she sighed. She quietly put the phone back, and glanced towards the front door. And, right on cue: _Ding Dong!_

"Hey, Tucker," Maddie greeted, as she guided him into the living room.

"Is Danny feeling any better?"

"No, not as I know of."

"Wow."

"I know, I really feel bad for him... It's like he's sunk into this total depression."

"I know..."

"I didn't think he cared for Sam that much!" Danny cringed self-consciously as he heard her name.

"Well, I always was suspicious of the two."

"Yeah, same here."

Danny closed the door silently, flopping onto his bed. He looked out of his nearby window, trying to imagine what it would be like...if Sam were still alive. There was a quiet knock on Danny's door, creaking open a little bit.

"Danny?" Tucker called, glancing around the room. Danny groaned in response. Tucker made his way over to Danny's bedside. "School was lonely, today," he whispered, sighing.

"Sleeping was great," Danny replied rudely.

Tucker glanced around the room, looking for something to "small talk" about. But, instead of beating around the bush, he decided to be tough. "Danny, you _have _to get over this depression!" Tucker outburst, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny flinched, mindlessly. "I am not depressed..."

"Yes, you are, man."

"No I'm-"

"Why didn't you go to school, today?"

"Because I was tired."

"Why were you tired?"

"Because I-"

"Depressed."

"No, I-"

"Depressed."

"I-"

"Depressed."

"Stop!"

"Why do you think you killed Sam?"

That caught Danny off guard. "I could have protected her!" he cried, gripping Tucker's arms. "I should have known Vlad was that heartless."

Tucker soothed his best friend, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You _have _to get over it."

Danny sighed, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I-I..." Danny's voice faded away, as he realized that he could speak. It was as if his speech was gone.

"It's been a few months. Everything has been forgotten."

"But she hasn't!"

"Danny, don't go all-"

"Stop it. Stop it! I am sick and tired of people telling me that everything's okay. That nothing's wrong," Danny threw his pillow against the wall in frustration. He turned to Tucker, tears sweeling in his eyes. "Well, for your information, nothing's okay! Everything's wrong! Sam is supposed to be here... by my side... and I should've told her. I should've told her!" Danny grunted as he pushed his best friend away, standing up.

"I am sick of all of this!" he continued, pacing around the room. Tucker just stared, watching his friend fall to pieces. "I want this nightmare to end. I want Sam to come back, to have her by my side. To walk with her to school. To see her during class. To be able to stare, watching her beautiful raven black hair fall into her precious, delicate face. To have her sit next to me during lunch. To have her kick ghost butt with me. Just to be able to see her." Danny couldn't stop shaking by the time he was finished. "I want to be able to tell her."

"Then, why don't you?" Tucker simply said. Danny's shoulders slumped as he sat on his bed, next to Tucker.

"Because, I _can't._" Danny sighed. "She's not here, and I didn't tell her when I had the chance." Danny's eyes glowed green, his face hot and sticky from sweat. Everything was coming out...it was all gushing like an eruption.

"I'm outta here," Danny muttered, jumped off of his bed. He changed to his Phantom form in midair, turning intangible. Danny sped out of his room, searching for a place where he could be miserable in peace.

* * *

"I hate life," Danny whispered, cocking his head to the side. He was looking for a good place to land, trying not to cause so much commotion. Well, he probably did enough at his house. And his school. And, pretty much, everyone's lives. Danny sighed as he landed in a soft, grassy spot. He glanced around, making sure no one was looking. As soon as he changed back to Fenton, Danny felt a pleasurable breeze.

He got on the ground, facing the stars. He remembered one of his favorite memories, just by seeing one little star shine very bright. It reminded him of Sam, of how unique she was. Yes, she wasn't a normal teenager, but his life wasn't normal... So, in this case, it was normal to be _not _normal. How confusing.

_Danny? _Sam walked over, examining Danny.  
He was twirling his hair with his fingers, looking up at the sky. What was he doing?

Danny sighed, calling the memory back. In an instant, he was transported back in time, back to the very moment he was remembering. It was the time...the time when Tucker was sick. Yes, his favorite memory of Sam, was when Tucker was sick. He had gotten the flu, and he had to cancel his movie plans with the gang. So, Danny and Sam went, together...alone.

During the movie, their hands were so close, Danny could feel the heat rising from Sam's body. He felt comfortable, like it was normal to feel that way near Sam. But, then Jazz called his cell and interrupted his thoughts. Danny chuckled to himself, recalling that he didn't speak to Jazz for two weeks, just because of that.

_Danny..._ Sam gasped silently as she knelt next to her friend.  
Why was he here? This late? These questions and more wandered into Sam's mind as she watched Danny breathe evenly.  
His chest rolling with the breaths he took... That made Sam want to hug him even more.  
_It's been forever, Danny... Talk to me..._

Danny rolled onto his side, tucking his arm underneath his head. He grunted in pain, removing an object in his pocket. Danny placed it in front of his face, examining it. It was his dad's ring. Sam's ring. Or, it was _for_ Sam.

_Danny, listen..._ Sam sat in front of Danny, her eyes watching his every move.  
He was so swift and silent... You couldn't even hear his breathing, he was so quiet.  
She crossed her legs, digging her hands inside. Sam watched as Danny took out a ring.  
What? Why did he have a ring? Oh, wait... that was the _Wes_ ring.  
Sam watched as Danny rubbed the ring, making it shine.  
_Danny, talk to me, please? _

Danny looked towards Amity Park, the street lights glowing like crazy. They sparkled, inviting Danny to come home. But, he didn't feel like going home. They would just ask if he was alright... Ask if he needed something... Just bug him, twenty-four-seven! It got annoying. So, he missed Sam. No big deal. He wasn't depressed, just heart-broken. That's all.

Danny sighed, turning back to his _Wes_ ring, daydreaming about Sam. He could feel her, the warm feeling he got when he was around her. Why was he feeling it now? What was going on?

_Danny, please answer me..._ Sam watched as Danny rolled onto his stomach, his eyes attached to the rim of the ring.  
She did the same, trying to copy Danny's very position. _Can you talk? Why can't you hear me?_

"Hey, Sam," Danny whispered, glaring at the ring in his hands. "How's Heaven?" He chuckled slightly, trying to lighten up the tension in the air. "I miss you. You shouldn't be in Heaven. You should be here, with me."

_Heaven's great. Grandma's with me, watching over everyone...  
_Sam stared at Danny, her violet eyes growing glassy as she responded._  
And I miss you, too. I know I shouldn't be dead, but I am.  
And there's nothing me or you or anyone can do about it. No matter how much it hurts._

"School's normal, and everyone's going on about life as if nothing happened. I mean, c'mon! You _passed away_. That should count for something. You were a spirited person, a life that should've been lived to the max. But you had to be killed," Danny had to wipe away a loose tear. "I love you, Sammy."

_I know, Danny. _Sam reached out for Danny's hand, grabbing it.  
She started to cry, her tears fading away as they left her cheeks.  
_I love you, too. I really do._

"Please watch over me," Danny whispered, kissing the ring. Sam watched as Danny flipped the ring around, clearing the words on it. "Please."

_"Sam,"_ Sam read off the ring, her eyes growing wide with revelation.  
_The ring was supposed to be for me._

"No one misses you as much as I do," Danny said, searching for a face to focus on. But, all he could see was the outline of trees and buildings. "No one."

_I know, Danny.  
_Sam leaned forward, kissing Danny on the forehead.  
_No one._

Danny was startled by a nip at his forehead, like a sudden breeze. Danny rubbed his head, in the place where he felt a small tingle. "I love you, Sam," Danny repeated, staring at the ring. He got up, and put the ring on the ground.

_Danny, don't go, _Sam pleaded, reaching out for his shirt.  
But, she couldn't get a firm grip on it.

"Love you," Danny whispered, turning his back on Sam. "Thank you for walking with me."

Watching Danny walk away and not being able to do anything about it was just enough pain to die.  
She started to shake, her eyes filled with tears.  
_Thank _you_, Danny. Thank you for letting me walk with you._


End file.
